Their World
by CMM1981
Summary: What if during the episode The Chrismukkah huh? Marissa was alive when Ryan went to the airport? Will he ever return to the real world? Or stay with Marissa? Full Summary Inside


Chapter 1: Marissa's Alive

summary: takes place during the season 4 episode, The Chrismukkah-Huh?, when Taylor and Ryan are in the alternate universe, when Taylor tells Ryan that Marissa's alive in that world. What if when Ryan went to the airport to see Marissa she really was alive? What happens when they meet again? When she knows nothing about him, how will he reconnect or connect in her case with Marissa and explain himself? Will he ever return to the real world? Or stay with Marissa in this new world he's discovered?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan is sitting in the diner where Marissa and him had spent so many days. Being in there by himself, reminded him just how much he really missed her. He also was trying to figure out everything that was going on. Then Taylor walked into the diner and ran over to where she saw Ryan sitting.

" Oh my god. Oh my god, move over."

" What? Taylor, why don't you just sit over..."

" I have huge news."

" Yeah. Well, me too. Sandy and Kirsten are divorced. And she and Jimmy are married."

" Ohh. Yikes! This is huge. I can beat it, though. Sandy Cohen is married to Julie. And she's having an affair with Che."

" Wow. Okay. Alright. So this means we need to get Sandy and Kirsten back together. And Seth..."

" Ryan, there is something else."

" Yeah. What else?"

" Um...in this world Marissa's alive."

Ryan froze when he heard her say that. The Marissa, the love of his life, was alive. BuT he wanted to hear more so he listened as taylor rambled on.

" I was in her room and Mima said her plane lands at three from Berkeley."

Berkeley? She went. But what about everything that happened. I mean, like when the accident happened, she was going to live with Jimmy, but what could've happened. She's doing what they planned on doing together. The college life they planned with what seemed like forever ago. She fullfilled it. Which for a second made him really happy. Knowing that she was happy and was where she always needed to be.

" Now it seems like everyone is going to this party at Kirsten's. So i think we can use this opportunity to reunite the Cooper's and the Cohen's with their rightful partners." Taylor rambled on while Ryan didn't pay one bit of attention. Just thinking of how Marissa was alive. And he had to see her.

" Taylor, can you let me out?"

" Why? Do you have to go to the bathroom? I haven't had to go. It seems like it's not an issue in Alt. World."

" Taylor. Seriously, let me, let me out."

" Are you going to the airport?"

Ryan looked at her. Very determined to go and see Marissa. No matter what.

" Ryan, she won't even know you."

" It doesn't matter."

" Even if Marissa is fine in this world, which thank go she is, we need to focus on fixing that is broken. Because that's what's gonna get us back to the real world."

" But if she's alive..." Ryan started.

" Then you don't wanna go back." Taylor finished. and Ryan just looked down. She was nice and all. But she was no Marissa. And he needed to see her.

" Okay. I get it. You...you gotta go." She said as she stood up. Ryan grabbed his jacket and rushed up out of the booth.

" I'm sorry." Ryan said and left the diner for the airport.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ At the airport

Ryan arrived at the airport at exactly three. He quickly walked through the airport to where the gate was. He walked closer looking aroung, and when he turned around he saw that pink Berkeley sweatshirt of heres wrapped around her waist. And she was pulling a suitcase. He rushed over to her and touched her shoulder.

" Marissa?" Ryan said as she turned around at Ryan's touch. And there she was. The beautiful, tall, slim, Marissa Cooper. The love of his life. Alive. And standing right in front of him. " Hey, Marissa."

" Who are you?" Marissa asked and Ryan smiled. Remembering as those were the first words she ever said to him in the real world. And decided to respond in the same way he did that day.

" Whoever you want me to be."

" Okay. Do i...know you?"

" Um..no. No, i guess not."

" Oh. Well, did my mom send you to pick me up?"

" Uh...yeah. Yeah, your mom sent me. Julie, right?"

" Yeah. How'd you know who i was? You weren't holding up a sign or anything like the usuals."

" Lucky, i guess. Just...very lucky."

" Oh. Well, okay. Then let's go."

" Alright." Ryan said as he picked up her suitcase.

" Thanks."

" No problem." Ryan replied as her and Ryan headed out of the airport.

Well, this was a start. A car ride home. That was just the beginning. He could catch up with her. Learn about her life now. What could've been. And may be able to tell her about what's happened in his world. How he's now here in hers. And how because of her and everything that's happened he doesn't wanna go anywhere. He doesn't wanna go back home. He can't lose her a second time. He needs to just stay here with her and build a new life. Although he still needs to fix the Cohen's and her parents and Seth and Summer to make his life the same way it used to be in the real world before Marissa died. But only time could tell.

" So, where are you from, anyway? I've never seen you around Newport. I mean, how old are you?"

" Uh...i'm 18. But i'm originally from Chino. But moved here when i was...16."

" Really? You didn't go to Harbor, did you?"

" Uh...yeah i did. But it's kinda a long story."

" I think i have some time."

" I can't. Not yet at least. What about you? You go to Berkeley, huh? I heard you were like going away with your dad for a year or something."

" Yeah. I was. But...that didn't work out. After the Cohen's divorced, he moved back to comfort Kirsten. And...eventually married her. While...you probably know...my mother married Sandy."

" Uh...yeah. I remember the Cohen's being like...the perfect couple ever."

" Yeah. They were. Until like 2 or 3 years ago. Their son...Seth I think...went away to boarding school. And I mean he wanted to go. You know, most parents get happy about that. Mine shipped my sister, Katilin off when she was like 11. But for them...they just seemed to fall apart after that."

" Wow. Seth went to boarding school?"

" Yeah. He like...didn't have any friends. WHich i actually feel bad about know. But...i guess he figured there was no use staying. But it tore his parents apart."

" But he's back now."

" Yeah. He moved back over the summer. He's taking a little break before starting college."

" Wow. This is so strange." Ryan whispered to himself.

" What?"

" Uh...nothing." Ryan said as they pulled up to Sandy and Julie's mansion.

" Okay."

Ryan and Marissa got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the front door. Ryan set down Marissa's suitcase.

" Uh...thanks."

" Oh. It's not a problem."

Marissa opened her purse and pulled out some money and held it out for Ryan.

" Oh. No. No."

" It the least I can do."

" No. No. You've done more than ebough." He told her. " More than you'll ever know." Ryan whispered so that Marissa couldn't hear him.

" Oh. Well, okay...um...thanks..." Marissa said and Ryan just smiled and then turned to walk down the stairs. " Hey! What's you name, anyway?" Marissa asked and Ryan turned back to her.

" Ryan." He said and continued down the stairs.

Ryan. Wow. He was...great. Amazing actually. Marissa thought to herself and then walked into her house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan drove down to the beach and walked onto the beach to look out at the ocean. Then suddenly Taylor appeared.

" Hey!"

" Oh my god, Taylor! Your gonna kill me one of these days."

" Sorry. SO...how'd it go at the airport?"

" Uh...good. Great actually."

" But she doesn't know who you are, right?"

" Well, no. But like i said before...that doesn't matter. She will. Or it could be the best thing for us. We can get a fresh start. And this time...i won't ever let her slip away."

" Oh. Well...good for you."

" Thanks."

" So, you really don't ever wanna go back?"

" Taylor, i...i can't."

" I know. I get it. But...uh...what about the Cohen's and the Cooper's and Seth and Summer?"

" I still wanna fix it. Just to make everything right."

" Alright. Tonight, i'll see you at the party."

" Okay. See you then."

" Bye." Taylor said and walked away.

Tonight would be great. If him and Taylor could really pull this off, then everything would be perfect. The Cohen's and Seth and Summer. And him and Marissa can start over. And everything can be like it was before. Or even better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ At Kirsten and Jimmy's house

There were a bunch of people still setting up for the party. Ryan walked into the backyard.

" Ryan. Hey."

" Taylor! Where do you keep coming from?"

" Around. Okay. So, now you gotta go talk to Seth. Get him ready for Summer."

" Taylor, i can't. I can't do anything."

" What do you mean you can't do anything?"

" Beacuse...whatever it is that needs to be fixed...that i was sent here for...can send me back home. And i can't go home."

" Okay. Fine. Then...you have to only do this part of it."

" But what if this was what i was sent her to do? Then i'll have to leave forever."

" I'm sure it wasn't. Just trust me."

" Alright. How is this gonna work?"

" Well, if you only help Seth learn how to get Summer...then there's still a lot to be fixed. So, it won't send you back home."

" Are you sure?"

" Well, yeah. And plus...you have all this stuff with Marissa which you probably were sent here to let her go. Move on from it all. But she's alive. And i know your not gonna. So everything will be fine."

" Alright. I just hope your right."

" Trust me, i am. Now go get Seth."

" Okay." Ryan said and headed into the house and up to Seth's room. And found him lying on his bed.

" Hey,man." Ryan said to Seth as he entered his room.

" Hey. You again?"

" Yeah. Come on, you getting ready for this party?"

" No. I'm not coming." Seth said and put his face into his pillow.

Ryan walked over to Seth's closet and pulled out a jacket.

" Alright. COme on, put this on."

" No. I hate my life! I hate my life! I hate my life!"

" Yeah. No wonder Summer doesn't like you."

" See, even you think so. And no offense, but it's kinda weird you having such a vested interest in my love life. Considering i just met you this morning."

" Alright, you want the truth? Huh? Huh?"

" I know the truth."

" You know the truth?"

" Yeah."

" Taylor Townsend's from an alternate universe. Where your dad adopted me and you and Summer are in love. And unless she can fix things here, which means getting your parents and you and Summer together. She can't go home. And i'm just helping her."

" I always knew this would happen."

" Doesn't surprise me. Put this on. Okay. Now i'm gonna tell you exactly what you need to know to woe Summer. Have you ever heard of a show called The Valley?" Ryan asks Seth and he just shakes his head.

He explains everything to Seth until the party starts and they head downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ At the Party

Ryan walked around the party trying to find Taylor. He spotted her talking to Kirsten. He walked around some more and saw Marissa walking in with Julie and Sandy. He stopped and looked at her. She looked more beautiful than ever. She looked over and saw him. She smiled at him and waved at him which he return. SHe was then distracted by Jimmy coming to see her. He continued through the party and was keeping an eye on Seth who just started talking to Summer who arrived a few minutes ago. About 20 minutes later he saw Taylor coming towards him.

" Hey, how goes the Cohen's?"

" Great. I'm totally messing with their minds. How about Seth and Summer?"

" Okay, As long as seth doesn't mess anything up."

" That can be quite difficult. But that's good..." Taylor started and was distracted by a woman yelling at a guy about her age outside. She realizes it's her mother. " You know what, I think it's time i talk to her as an adult." And she walks out towards her. " Okay you can do this." Taylor says outloud but to herself.

" Do what?" Her mother turns and asks. " Eat? Well, that's apparent."

" Shut up. Why do you have to be so mean? Neither he nor I are remotely fat. We are smart. And attractive. And interesting and people like us. And we are not gonna let you make us feel bad about outselves anymore."

" No? Well, I imagine the mirror does that for you."

" You bitch! Oh my gos." Taylor says and walks away.

Taylor walks back inside and Ryan walks up to her.

" You alright?"

" I just...I can't believe i just said that. I mean, i've been waiting for so long, i can't believe i finally did it."

" Well, i'm proud of you."

" Thanks Ryan. I...wow."

" What is it? What's wrong?"

" I don't know. Do you hear something? Almost like rain?"

" Uh...stay her. I'll get you a glass of water." Ryan walks away to get one

" Uh-oh." Taylor says as Ryan comes back.

" Sorry. Apparently people don't stock clean glasses in the Alt. World."

Everyone is standing there staring at Ryan and Taylor. Minus Marissa who is out back talking.

" What's up?" Ryan asks.

" Oh, it the street erchent. I knew not to trust him." Julie says and walks out the front door.

" I think you two better start talking." Sandy says to them

" Absolutely. Taylor?"

" Oh. Don't worry. I know exactly what to say. Okay, people, i can explain everything. Huh. Sorry."

" What?"

" Just feel a little dizzy. Oh no. Ryan, I think I have to go."

" What? What do you mean?"

" Must be because I stood up to my mom. That's what I was here to do. Ryan, you gotta get everyone together."

" No."

" It's your only way to be happy."

" Taylor. No. Taylor. Just hold on." Ryan tells everyone, " Taylor? Oj no. But...it can send me back too. No. Not if I don't let Marissa go. And I will never do that again. Everything will be fine." Ryan tells himself and then walks back to where everyone was waiting for him. " The truth is...things the way they are now...are completely wrong."

" Who's this random guy were all listening to? And why am i not drunk yet?" Summer asks.

" Okay. Look, none of you know me. But the truth is that each of you saved my life just by being who you are. And right now...none of you are...who you are. Like Summer for example, what are you doing?"

" What?"

" I mean, Che. Chester. He's...he's completely wrong for you. You should be with Seth, Kirsten, Alright. You don't wanna run the Newport Group, that place makes you miserable. And you may like your Chardonnay, but I got news for you, it doesn't like you back. And Sandy, you don't wanna be mayor. Your all about saving the little guy. Not holding up in some mansion giving orders. What you two are best is being married to each other."

" There he is. Get him out of here." Julie enters with a guy to get rid of Ryan.

" Okay. Let's go." The guys says and grabs Ryan.

" Okay before i go, Sandy, Kirsten, Seth and Summer promise me you'll be together." Ryan says as he gets thrown out.

Marissa enters from outside as Ryan is being thrown out.

" Hey. What's going on? Where's he going?" Marissa asks.

" Who? Him? You know him?" Julie asks

" Yeah. That's,,,,Ryan. I mean, you sent him to pick me up from the airport earlier."

" I did what? No. I didn't send him. I just thought you took a cab or something."

" Oh my god. I gotta go." Marissa says and walks out the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan walked down to the pier where he was trying to figure out what was gonna happen. He hoped everything would work out. But he couldn't go home. He needed Marissa. Everything could be fine as long as he never let her go. His thoughts were interupted by Marissa.

" Hey! Ryan!?"

" Marissa?"

" Hey. WHo are you? ANd how do you know me? And everyone?" Marissa asks as she walks up to Ryan.

" Marissa...it's uh...long story."

" Well, I have plenty of time. My mom didn't send you today. And you were looking for me. And i heard everything you said in there. With the Cohen's and Seth and Summer. So, what's going on?"

" Alrught. Marissa, you really wanna know? You really wanna know the truth?"

" Yes. I really do."

" Okay, but I gotta warn you it's kinda crazy."

" Alright. Well, I'm ready."

" Okay. Marissa, I'm from...an...Alternate Universe." Ryan said waiting for Marissa to say something. Anything. She just froze. Unsure what to say to him. This just made everything very interesting.


End file.
